Behind These Eyes
by Hunky-Chunky-Munky
Summary: Behind These Eyes Is my version on how Lily and James fell in love. And how Remus and Sirius found something like it. JL SOC ROC Rating will change because of later chapters!
1. Prologue

Disclaimor: I do NOT own any characters from the Harry Potter series. But Ido own a few characters. NO TOUCHY! > Luv,

-Hunky

* * *

-Loctaion: The Outskirts of Italy- 8:36 a.m.

"_Mother? Mother!" _A young woman with wavy, light brown hair and dark blue eyes ran over to a woman with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. The young woman kneeled next to the woman, who was lying on the ground, placed the woman's, who was identifyed as her mother, head in her lap, brushing her sweaty bangs away from her eyes. Her body was cold, she was shivering uncontrollably.

Her home was destroyed. They came and began to thrash and destory everything in her home. Her mother had told her to stay in the safe room and wait until they had left. She had waited for hours, until she finally got the courage to come out.

"_Mother, are you okay?" _The young woman asked, salty tears fell down her face as she saw that the woman was fighting off the curse.

_"My daughter," _the woman said, raising a shaky hand up to her daughter's face and wiped the tears away._ "I love you." _she mumbled as her hand fell limp onto her lap and her once lively brown eyes glazed over and turned a bright white. The young woman's eyes grew wide, and she shook the older woman.

_"Mother? Mother!" _The young woman held the woman close, rocking back and forth, sobbing into the now deceased woman's shoulder.

She could hear footsteps, slowly coming closer and closer to her. She turned towards the stalking person and gasped.

A masked person wearing a black cloak, aiming his wand directly at the young woman, came closer.

"I have you now." the man said. She gasped as the tip of his wand glowed an eerie green.

* * *

-Location: The Country Side of France- 9:47 p.m.

The lights were out, it was pitch black and nothing could had been seen, if it weren't for the many curses and spells being shot back and forth

Papers and books were sprawled across the floor, furniture flipped over and pictures smashed.

A man with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes was crouched behind a table that was flipped over on its side, using it as a shield. A woman with hazel eyes and reddish brown hair holding a baby boy with brown hair and ice blue eyes was crouching next to him. Next to the woman, was a young woman with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. Tears ran down her face as she saw how her mother and father were struggling.

"Love, you must go!" The man said to the older woman. She shook her head. "No." She handed the crying baby boy to the younger woman and said, "Take care of Sean, Autumn." The young woman nodded and held the baby close.

"Get ready to run Autumn." The man said looking the girl straight in the eyes. She nodded and looked at both the man and woman. "I will miss you both." She said crying. The woman hugged her and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Autumn. I will miss you." They both released from the hug and the young woman hugged the father, he kissed her fore head and whispered, "Run Autumn."

* * *

Hunky-Chunky-Munky:

Okay that's the end of the prologue. I'm sorry it's so short but fon't worry because the next chapters will be much better.

If you want to see the copy of the story where they're only speaking in Italian and French. Although, I'm not sure if I translated that edition correctly, because I was basically using a dictionary to translate it. --' yeah I know I'm pathetic. Anyway, if you really want to see the other version, it's at Ne!


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimor: I do NOT own ANY characters from the Harry Potter Series! SO STOP CALLING! XP

-Hunky

* * *

Chapter One

Today was the day all students, and potential students, would leave their family for nine months for Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Platform 9 ¾ and was flooded by flocks of students and their families. Students scrambled up and down the isles of the Howarts Express, searching for any empty compartments. Randomly selected from those compartments was a group of three handsome young men.

The tallest of the three, had sandy brown hair and jade green eyes. Although he seemed a bit tired and his light tan skin had a tint of gray, he still made most of the passing girls giggle. His name is Remus Lupin a.k.a. Moony.

The other two young men that sat in the same compartment looked as though they were twins, with few differences. One of them had long, shaggy black hair that nearly covered his mischievous gray eyes. With his boyish charms and hot body, he too made all the girls blush. His name is Sirius Black, a.k.a. Padfoot.

The Third and final young man had unruly jet-black hair and bright hazel eyes hiding behind a pair of round, wire framed glasses. Like his two comrades, he could make almost any girl swoon. (A/N: Almost, almost. Grins) His name is James Potter, a.k.a. Prongs.

Together, the three of them were ¾ of the infamous group known as the Marauders. Although he's not with his friends, the fourth member of the group is a little lump of a boy named Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a. Wormtail. He's-um, not the sharpest pencil in the box. No one knows why Peter is included in the popular group of boys but he is.

The three boys sat in silence; Remus was reading one of his books, James was reading a quidditch magazine, and Sirius was staring out the compartment window, starring aimlessly at random people. A sly smirk spread across his face as his eyes landed on a certain redhead.

"Oi Prongs, look who we have here." Sirius said pointing in the redhead's direction. James looked over Sirius' shoulder.

It was Lily Evans. James has had a crush on her ever since he was in the third year. Constantly, he vainly tried to impress her, doing the same things he had done to impress other girls. But James soon realized that Lily wasn't like most girls.

She had tied her burgundy red hair in a messy bun. Her bright, almond-shaped, emerald eyes were searching the faces of random people.

She let her brown, leather shoulder bag slouch off her shoulder, and drop to the ground, leaving the strap caught loosely on her denim jacket. She bent down to dust off some dirt on her tight, white, cargo pants, giving James a full view of her…potential.

Remus and Sirius stifled a laugh when James began to drool. Standing up straight, Lily ironed out her tight, cotton, green shirt with her handand picked up her bag and her black and silver trunk, with the Gryffindor crest carved in it, and headed for the Hogwarts Express with a slightly disappointed look on her face.

James frowned. Lily doesn't love him the way he loves her. She had told him that she'd rather date the Giant Squid than him. Hell, she doesn't even like him.

James' shoulders slumped down as he crawled back over to his seat and began to read his magazine.

* * *

:.Lily's P.o.V.:

I stood there looking like a complete fool, waiting for the new transfer students.

'Why aren't they here yet?' Was the question running constantly through my mind. I gave up after waiting for 45 minutes and got onto the train. The Hogwarts express would leave in fifteen minutes.

'I wonder why Professor Dumbledore appointed me to watch over the two new students.' I thought as I searched for an empty compartment.

All of them was already full! I got to the center of the compartment when I reached _their_ compartment. It's not the fact that I don't like the 'Marauders'. It's more of the fact that they know that they're smart, and that they know that they're handsome and that they know that they're the best. And it sickens me that they don't even care that they're actions (pranks) can get them expelled.

James, Sirius, Remus—actually, Remus isn't that bad, he's probably gotten too much influence from James and Sirius. Peter—he's, he's. Bloody hell, no one knows why he hangs out with them. Hell I don't think Peter even knows!

Well, I got to their compartment and something strange happened. Sirius was sitting in the corner, staring out the window, Remus was reading a book and James was flipping through a magazine. They didn't even realize that I had opened the door until I said: "Hello boys,"

This was my last chance. I had to sit here.

They all turned to look at me, not saying anything. Okay, freaking out right now. This is NOT normal. Especially for these three. Well, not for James and Sirius.

"Hello Evans," James said nodding his head and returning his attention back to his magazine.

'Has he finally gotten over me?' I thought as I stood there looking from James, to Sirius to Remus.

"May I join you? Everywhere else is full." I asked politely. They all nodded quite curtly and I sat down next to Remus. We all sat in silence until the loud screech of the train signaling its leave.

Before the final ringing sound of the train's horn, the compartment door swung open and I was surprised to see who came in. It was the train conductor: Chuck. With his round plump face and rosy cheeks, you could have easily mistaken him as Santa Claus.

"Hello, I was wondering if these two young ladies could join you, everywhere else is full?" He asked looking around at all four of us. I strained my neck to see who he was talking about (because they were standing behind Chuck and it's kinda hard looking for someone behind a Santa Claus look-a-like)

I felt my eyes grow wide as I realized who was standing behind him.

'No way! I thought she was a muggle!' I thought as I stood up so they both could see me. There was a very audible gasp. "LILY!"

* * *

Who are the two new girls? How does Lily know one of them? Has James really given up on Lily? WHO STOLE THE COOKIE FROM THE COOKIE JAR!

All will be answered the the next passage...except that last one, that will be answered later.

Yeah I know it kinda sucked but hey, I'm a loser what can you do.

That and I'm lazy.

-Hunky


End file.
